Salvation or Destruction
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: The gods have betrayed their hero. Three Primordials brought him back to life. He will either be Olympus' salvation or destruction. He is Percy Jackson, champion of Erebus, Aether and Tartarus
1. Champion

**I am SOOOO LAZY today. Too lazy to update my other stories.**

**Revenge of the Fallen Hero**

**Chapter 1: Champion**

* * *

Percy POV

"Settle down now." I heard a voice. I was at the Big House and Chiron was talking to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The demigod near the borders is alright but I don't believe what he said." Chiron replied.

"What did he say?"

"He claimed that you ran away and gave him your sword and made him kill the Minotaur on his own."

"I don't even know what happened! The thing knocked me out while I got him to the borders!"

"I know the truth, Percy. But many don't. To make matters worse: the boy is your half brother."

"What?"

"His name is Mark Jameson. He was born before the pact."

"I assume he was at the Lotus Hotel."

"Yes, Percy. Everyone is following him around. Only Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Malcolm and Nyssa don't."

"What should I do, Chiron?"

"Just try to adjust. They may think you're a coward but you're a hero."

"Okay. Thanks, Chiron."

* * *

The next few days felt like the Sea of Monsters and Labyrinth all over again. No one talked to me that much. It got worse when most of the people who believed Chiron sided with him. It was all until I only had Chiron, Clarisse, Malcolm, Nyssa and Nico. I went to the beach to see Mark and Annabeth...kissing!

"What in the world is going on?!" I shouted. Annabeth turned to me, smug.

"I found someone better than you. You're just a coward."

"So that's how you repay me after I saved your ass from Kronos? Fine!"

I reached for my pocket but Riptide wasn't there. To my shock, it was with Mark. The gods suddenly flashed in.

"You have nerve to approach him, Perseus." Poseidon growled.

"We shall kill you for letting Mark kill a Minotaur on his own!" Zeus shouted.

Before I could say anything else, I was impaled with Athena's spear.

* * *

Erebus POV

"Poor Perseus." I said. I witnessed everything with Aether and Tartarus.

"I think the gods are terrible rulers. Let's bring them down." Tartarus said.

"I say we let the kid decide." Aether said. We all nodded at his idea.

We made a triangle with our fists, closed our eyes and chanted together:

"We, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, Aether, Primordial of Light, and Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit, hereby declare Perseus Jackson, betrayed son of Poseidon, our champion!"

* * *

Third Person POV

Everyone was cheering at Percy's corpse. Only Nico, Chiron, Clarisse, Malcolm and Nyssa felt so sad. Thalia and the Hunters had second thoughts of what they think about the son of Poseidon. The celebration was interrupted when a beam of light, darkness and reddish energy hits the body. To everyone's shock, Percy was standing up. He was radiating a powerful aura. Several tendrils of darkness hit some weapons. They consisted of:

Riptide, a shield from the armory, Artemis' bow, Athena's spear, Ares' armor and weapons and Hades' staff.

"I can feel darkness, light and emptiness." Percy said coldly. "Time to feel my wrath."

To everyone's shock, he suddenly summoned a purple and black spear which looked like Athena's except with more killer instinct. He charged at Poseidon as his sea green eyes became blood red with pitch black irises. The rest of his eyes were glowing silver. He easily blocks the sea god's trident and impale him in the side. As Poseidon crumpled to his knees, Percy turned to the rest and said:

"This is far too easy. You gods have forsaken me. I'm afraid this is the end. Farewell!"

Percy began to glow and disappeared in an instant. Zeus ran to Poseidon.

"You okay, brother?" he asked.

"I guess so. What just happened?"

Rachel suddenly began to speak a prophecy:

_Olympus has betrayed its savior_

_In his place is a fresh, new warrior_

_Gifts of light, darkness and the pit rise_

_As the lost one plans the gods' demise_

_Will the lost one forgive the traitors_

_Or destroy them all with no remorse_

With the last word, Rachel fainted.

* * *

Poseidon POV

I was horrified by the prophecy. Percy will either forgive or destroy the gods.

"What does the prophecy mean, uncle?" Artemis asked.

"Percy will either forgive us or destroy us all." I replied.

"The beam that brought Perseus back must be the work of Primordials." Athena said.

"Primordials? Mom, who among them would do such a thing?" Annabeth asked. Apollo decided to speak for Athena.

"Those Primordials were Erebus, Aether and Tartarus." he said.

A note suddenly fell from the sky. Zeus was horrified by the contents. It said:

**Zeus,**

**Let the kid decide your fates.**

**Erebus, Aether and Tartarus**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 2: Manikins**


	2. Manikins

**Chapter 2: Manikins**

**This fanfiction is basically a crossover with Dissidia**

* * *

Third Person POV

"What's the game plan?" Apollo asked. Zeus turned half-heartedly to the others.

"We get ready for anything Perseus throws at us." he answered.

"Pfft. Whatever it is, it's probably weak." Mark said arrogantly.

"You idiot!" Malcolm said. "He was blessed by three powerful Primordials so of course it's a big deal!"

"Now's not the time to argue regarding this!" Athena shouted. "We must prepare for battle if we have to."

* * *

Percy reappeared in the former Mount Othrys. He was already covered in dark armor that covered him from head to toe. The champion of three noticed a strange book near the old site of Kronos' black throne. It was a large book entitled "Manikins".

'What is this?' he thought to himself.

When he opened the book, he saw a note that said:

**Perseus,**

**Use the contents of this book as you see fit. Either as the salvation or destruction of the gods.**

**-Aether, Primordial of Light, one of your new patrons**

He smirked and smiled at the books contents as he flipped every page.

'This power will destroy the gods! Finally, my revenge is at hand.'

* * *

6 months later...

At Camp Half Blood, the leaders of the camp were Mark and Annabeth. Everyone followed them except for Nico, Thalia and the Hunters. All the demigods were being trained for any situation.

At Mount Othrys, Percy built his army of Manikins. The manual said that they are crystalline soldiers that resemble warriors from many different worlds. So far, his manikins consist of standard-issue "False Heroes", long range "Transient Witches" and "Transient Gunners", three kinds of aerial assault troops called "Phantasmal Girls", "Phantasmal Harlequins" and "Capricious Reapers". His other forces consist of "False Stalwarts", "Fallacious Trees", "Warriors of Antiquity", "Fleeting Flashes", "Imaginary Soldiers" and "Transient Lions". So far, he had enough manikins to fill up a hollow Mt. Everest.

Percy himself was sitting on a rebuilt Black Throne of Kronos. He had a cape fit for a king and he successfully mastered his new magical abilities, one of which is summoning an explosive soccer ball. His new main weapon is called "The Blade of the Three". It was a black, white and red mechanical sword that can transform into a full auto gun. He smirked under his dark helmet and muttered to himself,

"Let's take some of these bad boys for a spin."

He makes a hand signal and a dozen of the Warriors of Antiquity flashed away.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Everyone in camp was training in case my ex-boyfriend attacked. He's joking, right? There's only one of him! Sure he was blessed by Erebus, Aether and Tartarus but we have many gods on our side! And Mark was blessed by my mom with increased skill. The conch horn blew a few times and we saw some humanoid forms coming at us. They looked like they were made of crystals. The soldiers even look the same! Their both wearing armor and had identical twin swords! Mark raised and pointed Riptide at them and the soldiers halted.

"Leave! You're all not welcome here!" He bellowed.

One of them, however, mimicked what he did and said in a literally ghostly voice.

"We serve the Champion of Three, not you."

The Champion of Three? Percy?!

Some lunged at Mark. He destroyed one by slicing it in half but I saved him from another one with Mossberg 500 Celestial Bronze shotgun. One attacked and knocked the gun of my hands by throwing one of its swords like a boomerang. The rest of the soldiers lunged at Mark and to my shock, they brought him down. He would've been killed but the Apollo campers shot them in their heads.

"That's all my loser half brother has?! Ha! Victory is ours!" he shouted dreamily. We all cheered.

* * *

Percy POV

I saw my Warriors of Antiquity get their butts kicked. I didn't mind. I decided to try something new: creating my own kinds of manikins. By concentrating my magic, I ended up creating a group of cavalry. To my shock, they were based on legendary, out of this world creatures called Aeons. I gave them the theme "Savage". I named the first ones "Savage Knights". The next thing I knew, I had a lot of them. I obtained the very first "Savage Dragonking" and used it as my mount. I made smaller verisons of it called "Savage Drakes". The most humorous kind was the "Savage Raptor" manikins. They served as mounts to my False Hero manikins.

"Now, the gods shall fall!"

* * *

Annabeth POV

It's been a day after the mysterious soldiers died. The conch horn blew again. I took my dagger and Mossberg 500 and we saw the one guy I didn't want to see.

"Perseus Jackson?! How dare you show your face here! You are an enemy of Olympus!" I shouted.

He just smirked evily and wrapped himself in purple flames, forming a dark armor around him. A black, white and red mechanical sword appeared in his hand.

"My dear Annabeth, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Manikins, charge!"

He raised the sword before pointing it at us and to our horror, a massive wave of crystalline soldiers exploded from the ground around him and charged at us from either land or air. The soldiers ranged from knights either on monster horses or giant chickens to flying pink girls and clowns. Percy was riding a giant dragon that was larger than the rest.

"This is the end!"

* * *

**Manikin guide (If you guys don't know)**

**False Hero-Warrior of Light**

**False Stalwart-Garland**

**Fallacious Tree-Exdeath**

**Phantasmal Girl-Terra Branford**

**Phantasmal Harlequin-Kefka Palazzo**

**Imaginary Soldier-Cloud Strife**

**Transient Lion-Squall Leonheart**

**Transient Witch-Ultimecia**

**Transient Gunner-Laguna Loire**

**Capricious Reaper-Kuja**

**Warrior of Antiquity-Judge Gabranth**

**Fleeting Flash-Lightning Farron**

**And now for the "Savage" manikins: (they're all white in color)**

**Savage Knight-Odin**

**Savage Dragonking-Shinryu**

**Savage Drake-Bahamut**

**Savage Raptor-Chocobo!**


	3. Invasion

**Chapter 3: Invasion**

**I'm not so sure how I'm going to fit in the other manikins.**

* * *

Third Person POV

The battle was intense carnage. Savage Drakes unleashed their explosive laser breaths and destroyed much of the cabins. Meanwhile, the campers engaged the Manikins in battle, with the mindless crystalline warriors gaining quite an advantage. A group of Phantasmal Girls knocked out several Apollo campers with blunt shards of ice. Annabeth shoots down a Savage Knight with her shotgun. Percy gives out an order that shocked her:

"KILL EVERY CHILD OF ATHENA YOU SEE!"

"What?! But why?!" Annabeth yelled.

"I've had it with your mother. I think it's time for me to see her suffer!"

The slaughter began. One of the Athena campers were brutally murdered after an Imaginary Soldier sliced him in half. A group of them were gunned down by a pair of Fleeting Flashes. One by one, the children of Athena fell. Mark, however, just yelled,

"Come down here, you coward!"

Percy jumped down and brought out a red and black Buster Sword from a random burst of flames. The Champion of Three lunged and brought the giant sword down but Mark blocks it. Cunningly, Percy flipped up in the air, summoned a white and blue fireball and kicked it at Mark. It exploded on impact and left him with serious bruises. Suddenly, a bunch of Capricious Reapers and one of the Savage Drakes fell off the sky and broke down on impact. Everyone turned to see Artemis and the Hunters.

"Well, well. If it isn't the biggest man-hater on the planet." Percy said coldly.

"Surrender peacefully, Perseus." Artemis said. "One move and you're down."

"I think not. Get in my way again-"

He suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Percy reappeared behind the Hunters.

"-and you'll all regret it!"

He casts a spell that trapped them in a pitfall with spikes serving as a roof. Only Artemis wasn't in it. The Primordial champion brought out his gun/sword and shot the bow off her hands before turning his gun back to a sword and wrapping it in hellish energy and charging at the moon goddess.

* * *

Artemis POV

Looks like this is the end for me. Me dying because of a man. It's just painful. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow. Nothing happened. When I opened up, Perseus was up close in front of me. Wait, why am I blushing? I turned to my side to see his mechanical sword inches near my neck. He stopped? But why? He lowered the sword and stared at his feet, confused.

"But I...Why? What's wrong with me?" he muttered.

"Perseus..." I said but he suddenly grabbed his face with one hand and began swinging his sword wildly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED!"

He suddenly kicked me right into a tree and I blacked out.

* * *

Percy POV

What's wrong with me? I could've killed Artemis. But instead, I just hesitated. Why? She's among them! One of the Olympians! The ones that betrayed me! I shifted to gun mode and started destroying the Camp. I shot the Big House doors down while my Dragonking mount patrolled the ruins.

"Perseus! Why?!"

I turned to see Chiron with a sword. I relentlessly shot him to near-death. I smirked at the dying centaur, muttering,

"Time for the Greek world to fall under new management."

I went outside to see my Manikin army. Some Savage Raptors were feasting on a corpse. One of the Savage Drakes were sleeping on the roof of the Hera Cabin. The rest were roaming around. I sensed something in the woods. It wasn't Peleus (he ran away after I disappeared) but I heard several war cries. I sighed.

"They never learn. Trample the forest! Destroy them all!"

Several Savage Drakes used their laser breath to destroy much of the forest. Just as I suspected. I was about to be attacked by dryads and satyrs. Many of them slowly died. I went in as some False Heroes and Transient Witches slaughter them. I saw Grover cradling a dying Juniper. I smirked under my helmet as the nymph died. He turned and glared at me.

"You clearly shouldn't have done that at all, Grover." I said coldly. He charged at me with a club.

"YOU KILLED JUNIPER!"

I summoned a small shield as he charged at me. When I raised it at his direction, a barrier formed and the club bounced off and he was burning with dark flames. As he died, I remembered something: I hesitated before I killed Artemis. I decided to think this through myself by sending the Hunters away with an earth pillar that sent them flying somewhere. I went back and sat near the ruins of the Poseidon cabin, thinking:

'I could've killed Artemis. Why? Why did I hesitate?'

I suddenly heard a soothing, sweet voice.

"It's because of love, Perseus."

I turned to see an image of Aphrodite, not the real one.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" I growled.

"Perseus, it's true love that will bring out the hidden side of your powers."

"Why should I care? You all left me. You're one of them."

"Please believe me, Perseus, something else is coming!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

I brought out a spear and threw it at the image, causing it to dissolve. I thought to myself,

"Forget love. The only thing I need is my vengeance. Why should I care about her? I'll kill them all if I have to. Sure Annabeth and Mark survived today, but they won't next time."

* * *

**Keep yourself updated! Next Chapter: Feelings**


	4. Conqueror

**Chapter 4: Conqueror (I changed the title since it's too short)**

**Time to mix it up with a little bit of Monster Hunter!**

* * *

Percy POV

I can't stop thinking about Artemis. What's wrong with me? A while ago, I got a call from Tartarus. He told me I can transform into monsters that no one has ever seen before. He labeled them all in a book. So far, I can transform into:

-A gigantic, electric wolf with horns (Stygian Zinogre)

-A storm powered dragon (Kushala Daora)

-A sea-dwelling serpentine dragon (Abyssal Lagiacrus)

-A dark wyvern with two large horns (Black Diablos)

-A bird wyvern with sleep poison (Hypnocatrice)

Being a big monster was extremely legit. The gods are in for a surprise. I stopped using my gun blade and gave it back to my patrons. I did get two new swords. The first one, Shinegriever, was from Aether and the other, Blackgraver was from Erebus Now, we march to Olympus!

* * *

Zeus POV

I was discussing matters with Athena and Poseidon until Mark suddenly barged in, covered in heavy injuries.

"Son! What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"My idiot brother destroyed camp!"

"What? Any casualties?" I asked next.

"None. But he murdered many children of Athena in cold blood!"

Athena fell to her knees and began to cry.

"We must defend Olympus! To the last man, Perseus will not overthrow us without a fight!" I bellowed.

* * *

Artemis POV

I can't stop thinking about Perseus. He almost killed me, but he didn't. Why? Aphrodite came behind and sat beside me on the steps to my palace.

"Still thinking about Percy not killing you?"

"Yeah."

"There's still good in him. I can tell."

"How so? He murdered children of Athena during the invasion."

"He bears a grudge on us. To make matters worse, Typhon is coming."

"Again?"

"This time, he's using Percy to his advantage. If we could get him to come back to our side, he'll kick the living crap out of Typhon."

"I doubt we can do that, Aphrodite. We all left him. And it turns out, the Mark boy is nothing but an overgrown asshole."

"You know, Artemis, fresh also means rude. And flirtatious."

"No one sees it. Now I see what fresh means in the prophecy."

* * *

Third Person POV

In his Zinogre form, Percy lead his massive manikin army towards the Empire State building. He managed to put all mortals to sleep with Hypnocatrice poison. While that was happening, he transformed into the Kushala Daora and flew to Olympus. Meanwhile, his manikins began to run on the walls or fly with Percy.

"I won't let my feelings get in my way. I shall conquer Olympus!"

They broke down the gates of Olympus only for several gatling guns to emerge from the palace roofs and gun them down. In a flash, most of the manikins died. Percy, however, turned back to his human form with his dark armor radiating pure terror. He brought out a black heavy bowgun and shot the turrets until they exploded. The demigods charged. Smirking, Percy turns into the Diablos and charges through the enemy lines before turning back.

"Too scared to show your faces?!"

Annabeth came out in a robot suit **(Pacific Rim Gypsy Danger) **the size of a house.

"You're not getting past me, traitor!"

"You call me a traitor, I'm more like your worst nightmare."

Percy transformed into a giant spider with four legs and two hooked claws. He turned into the Nerscylla. Annabeth was shaking in fear. Using the confusion to his advantage, he transforms into the Diablos and knocks her to the door to the throne room. In Zinogre form, the betrayed son of Poseidon rips Annabeth out of the suit and proceeds to maul her with his gigantic claws.

"P...P...Percy, please. I...I...I'm sorry." she muttered weakly. The Zinogre roared and began radiating dragon energy. Percy suddenly began to talk even in monster form.

"YOU PUT MY HEART IN A SHREDDER WHEN I SAW WHAT YOU DID!" Percy bellowed in Zinogre form, getting angry. "TOO LATE FOR ME FORGIVING YOU, ANNABETH! YOU'RE JUST A CHEATING LITTLE WENCH! NOW, DIE!"

He grabs Annabeth and repeatedly bashes her to the door. The daughter of Athena tried to get out of the grasp of the gigantic monster but it was too late. With her last breath, she was thrown to Zeus' throne as the door broke down and the manikins charged. The crystalline minions of the Champion of Three began to wreck the throne room while Percy engaged Poseidon in battle. Ares and Athena were knocked out by several Phantasmal Girls. Dionysius was tortured and restrained by Transient Lions. Zeus was disarmed of his Master Bolt and was sent flying to his throne by the Savage Dragonking.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, PERSEUS!" Poseidon bellowed. He threw his trident but the monstrous beast dodged and midair, turned into the Lagiacrus and slammed the sea god to the wall. Activating his back shockers, Percy charged like a drill at Poseidon, beating him until he was almost unconscious. He turns back to human and turned to the Manikins, the restrained and beaten gods and demigods and shouts:

"OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN! TODAY, WE CELEBRATE!"

The Manikins cheered in the ghostly voices.

"P...Percy." someone said, crying. It was Artemis. "Please. We're sorry."

"One simple apology won't let you off, moon goddess. This time, you'll die!"

He brings out two swords. One was colored white and gold and the other black and gray. He held them scissors style on Artemis' neck, with the intention of cutting her head off. Artemis was sniffing tears. With no choice, she closes her eyes. When she opened up, she saw Percy pointing his white sword at the air on top of Hestia. When she looked up, she saw a hole on the ceiling. It was obvious. A piece of rubble almost hit Hestia but Percy saved her.

"What am I, really? Am I meant to destroy Olympus? Including those that still stood up for me?"


	5. AN

**If some of you guys are trying to expect that I would continue "Hero of the Void" and "Flames of Revolution", yes, I will. But I have no time because I have to catch up here at high school. Don't worry. I'll continue them, if I have time to do that and if my laptop is fine for the weekends. Also, I've been getting too hooked on my 3DS because of Monster Hunter and Super Smash Bros.**

**Now, I've got my personal dream cast for The Lost Hero (If you didn't check my profile)**

**Jason Grace-Alexander Ludwig (he's practically the perfect Jason if he can bring back his Cato looks)**

**Piper McLean-Caitlin Stasey (Both intense and quite upbeat. She can be a pretty good Piper)**

**Leo Valdez-Tyler Posey or Jake T. Austin (Whichever comes first if this comes true)**

**Thalia Grace-Kaya Scodelario (I agree with this one but my sister doesn't because Maze Runner)**

**Annabeth Chase-Alexandra Daddario**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare-Jane Levy**

**Khione-Lucy Hale**

**Chiron-Pierce Brosnan**

**Drew-Shay Mitchell**

**Nyssa-Lindsey Shaw (I have no idea what I'm doing)**

**Aeolus-Ben Kingsley**

**Thanks for reading this AN. Hope you guys understand my problems. VelocityRaptor, out for now.**


	6. Final

**Chapter 5: Final**

* * *

Percy POV

I turned to see a piece of debris fall towards Hestia. I couldn't stop myself. I pointed Shinegriever at the rubble and blasted it to bits with a white bolt of energy. I turned to see Artemis again. She was filled with tears, and finally, to the other gods. Apollo was held back by a Savage Knight. Hades was knocked out while a Savage Raptor constantly pecked him harmlessly. What have I done? Why did I do this? I almost killed the ones that still supported me. I put down the swords, sheathed them, sat on one of the rocks and began to whimper and tear up.

* * *

Artemis POV

I saw Percy sheath his swords and cry his heart out. He didn't want to be like this. I just know it. I decided to do the only move I could think of which was pretty stupid: talk to him. I followed him, sat next to him and started a conversation.

"I deserve to die for what I did." he said.

"No, you don't. You just lost control, that's all." I replied.

"How is that just losing control, Artemis?! I killed many of my friends!"

"Not everyone. Nico, Nyssa, Clarisse and the other demigods that still supported you are in the Underworld. They're safe."

"It doesn't matter. I even killed Grover! How could I forgive myself for what I did?!"

"Why not redeem yourself for all you ended up doing?"

"How?"

"Rebuilding Olympus."

Perseus sighed and stood up. He brought all of his manikins forward before saying.

"Repair the damages to Olympus."

One of the helmed warriors with the dual swords stepped forward and said.

"That means you sacrifice us all, do you still accept, Master?"

"Yes. I do."

With that, the crystalline soldiers began to shatter as their pieces reshaped themselves and began filling out holes on the walls, cracks on the roofs and even replace some ornaments. I was shocked to see him sacrifice his soldiers to forgive himself. He turned to me again.

"I shall leave, for what I did." he turned to exit the room but Aphrodite stood up.

"We have more problems, Percy. Typhon is rising again."

"And I just left us all defenseless? Great. Most of this is my fault."

"There's still hope. You've been blessed by three Primordials. Use that."

"Before I go..." Percy said.

The Champion of Three suddenly kissed Artemis on the lips before running for the border.

* * *

Third Person POV

Percy jumped off the edge of Olympus and transformed. He was now a gigantic dragon the size of a skyscraper. He was now the Lao Shan Lung. Instead of regular gray skin, he was glowing silver. The moon was shining brighter than before. The two goddesses' jaws dropped.

"Is that what love did to augment his powers?" Artemis asked.

"Most likely, yes." Aphrodite replied.

The gigantic dragon engaged Typhon in fearsome battle. Percy struck first by lashing his tail at the equally gigantic monster. Typhon staggered but responded by swiping his claws. The mountain-sized dragon roared in pain. With his new blessing from his love for Artemis, Percy releases a silver beam of moonlight and atomic energy, causing Typhon to grunt and roar in pain. He charges again and tries to push the living storm away from Olympus but cunningly, Typhon stabs him with his claws. The gigantic dragon staggers and begins to fall down. However, a hole to Tartarus was made.

"Perseus! Decide what you must do!" Erebus shouted in his mind.

Percy did the last thing he thought of: he wrapped his tail around Typhon as he fell into Tartarus, pulling the giant creature with him to the abyss.

"NO!" Artemis yelled, anguished by the loss of the one man she seemingly grew to love.

The hole closed and the waters turned back to normal.

Back on Olympus, Artemis began to cry her heart out while Aphrodite laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hestia watched over the two.

"He'll be okay. He's with his patrons now."

"But he's just gone, Aphrodite. Why did we even abandon him?"

The other gods and demigods (Mark included) came out of the throne room, completely confused.

"What just happened?" Poseidon asked.

"Perseus saved us from Typhon. He sacrificed his crystalline soldiers to rebuild Olympus." Artemis said.

"You're lying! He's a jerk who deserves to die!" Mark yelled. Aphrodite glared daggers at him.

"Artemis told the truth! I swear on the River Styx!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but nothing happened to the love goddess.

"H...H...He saved us. He really saved us." Athena muttered to herself, confused.

"I knew there was still hope in him." Hestia said. "He just needed motivation. And Artemis and Aphrodite gave him that."

The ground began to shake and in the middle of the courtyard, a giant statue appeared out of nowhere. It depicted Dark Knight Percy standing alongside similar-sized versions of his monster forms. The pedestal read:

**In Honor of Perseus Jackson**

**One who was betrayed by his friends**

**One who was blessed by three Primordials**

**One who is both conqueror and savior of Olympus**

**May his deeds be remembered by all**

Everyone's jaws dropped when they read the tablet. Mark suddenly raised his sword and yelled:

"We don't need a memorial to HIM! Only a memorial to ME!"

He struck the pedestal with Riptide but the Zinogre statue's tail whacked him towards a wall. A note fell on Zeus' hand. This time, it read:

**Zeus,**

**He saved you all. Not what I expected but it'll do. This memorial will hopefully make you all realize what you all did to him. Now, he lives here, in the pit.**

**Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit, one of Perseus' new patrons**

* * *

Meanwhile...

In Tartarus, a strange young man stepped forward to the infamous Abyssal Arena. It was a young man in an armored jacket, holding one white and one black pen. It was Percy. Putting his hood off, he stepped forward as every monster around him bowed and kneeled. He got up to the stands with Aether, Tartarus and Erebus.

Aether looked like an armored ninja glowing random colors. Tartarus looked like a demon wearing armor made of monster parts and Erebus looked almost exactly like Dark Knight Percy minus the eyes.

"Meet the new Master of the Pit and my new lieutenant, Perseus Jackson!" Tartarus yelled. All the monsters cheered. Even the ones that Percy killed such as the Minotaur, Kelli the empousa and the Hydra cheered for him. Percy smirked as he starts his new life, as a ruler of the Pit.

**-END-**


End file.
